reentryfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoda
Yoda was a Jedi Master who sat on the Council. He was also the Grand Master of the Order, and Dooku's master. Early Years Yoda was born in 4336. In 4352 Yoda (and a friend) were apprenticed to Master N'Kata Del Gormo, an aged Hysalrian Jedi Master who refused to follow the tenants of the Ruusan Reformation. Yoda was declared a Jedi Master by the Jedi Council in 4436. OtherWhen OtherWhen, Part III "Good for the Jedi, it was. Respected I was. Admired I was." ... "Accepted the position, I did, but like it I did not. Hate politics, I do. Glad I was, to see your Master turn down a Council seat. Throttled someone, he would have."—''OtherWhen, Part III Yoda was on Kashyyyk during Order 66, and escaped with the help of the Wookies. Bail Organa rescued him, and they picked up Obi-Wan Kenobi shortly after. All three headed back to Coruscant and split paths, Yoda and Kenobi with the goal of resetting the Temple's beacon and Organa called back to the Senate. After seeing the Temple massacre and resetting the beacon, Yoda advised against Kenobi reviewing the security recordings—though Kenobi did and was faced with the reveal of Anakin Skywalker killing younglings. As the last two Jedi that they knew of, Yoda and Kenobi's duty was to destroy the Sith. Kenobi pleaded not to be sent after Skywalker. Yoda argued that Kenobi was not strong enough to take on Sidious, and they split paths there. Yoda confronted Sidious and lost the fight. Yoda, Organa and Kenobi met again after the fights on Polis Masa, as Padmé Amidala gave birth to her children. After her death, Yoda spoke in favor of splitting the twins, one going with Organa, the other on Tatooine with Skywalker's family. Before Kenobi left for Tatooine, Yoda revealed to him the existence of Force Ghosts and that Qui-Gon Jinn was one. Yoda left for Dagobah. There was also a Bpfasshi rogue named Joran there, and although Yoda was content to let him be, he challenged Yoda and lost the fight. OtherWhen, Part IV Yoda and Mace Windu were present when Kenobi/Venge was retrieved from Sidious' residence and then tried to sever his connection to the Force to keep Sidious from using him. Yoda and Windu were the one to 'put Venge in a box' to allow Kenobi time to heal from his ordeal. Yoda remained on Alderaan while Kenobi was convalescing in the Palace. He notably visited Even Piell who was hiding on the planet. Yoda believed that Skywalker was dead, consumed entirely by Vader through Sidious' machinations, and Windu agreed with him. Faced with the question of what to do next, with the realities of the Jedi Order being nothing than stragglers going into hiding, Yoda believed Skywalker's children were the key to the future. “The children of Skywalker are the key,” Yoda said. “Defeat Vader they can. Defeat the Emperor, they will.” Yoda and Kenobi left Alderaan for Dagobah. In 5236/Imperial Year 24, he accepted to teach Luke Skywalker. He died on 5237/Imperial Year 25 6/23rd, although he became a Force-Ghost, and was still around in 5239 on Lothal with Obi-Wan Kenobi, where he met Mara Jade, Ahsoka Tano again, and the rest of the crew of the ''Ghost. Chapters Featured In Category:Characters Category:Jedi